The research proposed is a randomized control trial of sharing lucid, legible medical records with 200 new ambulatory patients seeking care through comprehensive health evaluations at the Given Health Care Center of the University of Vermont. Specifically, the project will study the effect of record sharing on patients' knowledge of their health problems, health care goals and plans, patients' attitudes to their health as measured by the Multidimensional Health Locus of Control Scale, patient achievement of health care goals as initially defined at the comprehensive examination, patients' satisfaction, and utilization of health care services, both patient and physician initiated. The project has a true experimental design with randomization, pre-testing, and post-testing two weeks and six months along the educational intervention. Uniquely, a comparison of the level of care will be made by assessing the difference in the rate of achievement of predefined problems - specific goals for health problems.